


To make her smile again

by WolfKomoki



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a bomb exploded in Sanctuary Hills, Brooklyn along with her husband Nate and her son Shaun were granted access to Vault 111. She lost everything when her husband was brutally murdered in cold blood, and her son was stolen from her arms. She finds solace in Nick Valentine's company. Nick just wants one thing: for the sole survivor to smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To make her smile again

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout 4 is owned by Bethesda Game Studios, as if you didn't know. ;)

 

 

 

She loaded the holotape into her pipboy. She had loved Nate, and he was murdered in cold blood in front of her by a man named Kellogg. When she met up with Kellogg, she had wanted one thing, Vengeance. She had a lust for blood.

 When she met up with Kellogg, she used her laser pistol to grind him into dust. This was something she had wanted for a long time, but his death only left a bad taste in her mouth, and a hole in her heart.

 

 

 “ _Oops, haha. Keep those little fingers away... Ah, there we go. Just say it, right there, right there, go ahead. Ah, yay! Hi honey, listen..._  
  
I don't think Shaun and I need to tell you how great of a mother you are.” Nate’s voice spoke on the tape.

 

 

She chuckled. _Oh Nate, if only you could see what I have become. What kind of mother murders a man in cold blood?_

 

_“But, we're going to anyway. You are kind, and loving, and funny, that's right, and patient. So patient, patience of a saint as your mother used to say.”_

 

She sighed. _A saint wouldn’t have murdered a man in cold blood Nate._

 

_“Look, with Shaun and us all being home together, it's been an amazing year, but even so I know our best days are yet to come. There will be changes sure, things we'll need to adjust to.”_

 

_That’s the biggest understatement of the year._

 

_“ I'll rejoin the civilian workforce, you'll shake the dust off your law degree._  
  
But everything we do, no matter how hard, we do it for our family.   
  
Now say goodbye Shaun. Bye bye, say bye bye.   
  
Bye honey, we love you. “ 

_“_ Hey Brooklyn?” Nick asked, seeing her lost in thought as she listened to the holotape. She had been listening to it quite a lot recently, and it was starting to worry him.

 “What is it Nick?” She wondered.

 “You’ve been listening to that holotape almost every day now. Hell, I don’t even know when was the last time you smiled. Is there something you want to talk about?” Nick asked with concern.

          “I had wanted vengeance for Nate as soon as I had woken up after two hundred and ten years. Had even imagined myself killing him in multiple ways. I got my vengeance, but now, I’ve got a bad taste in my mouth, and a hole in my heart.” She explained, looking down at the ground in shame.

          He looked into her blue eyes. They were devoid of life, which hurt him immensely. The scar on the right side of her forehead going below her right ear had been the first thing he had noticed upon meeting her. The black lenses of her glasses couldn’t hide the sadness in her eyes.

          She had medium-length, dark purple hair with no bangs. She wore a red feather dress, black glasses, and black boots.

          “ _Look_ at me.” Nick demanded, gently cupping her face as he tilted her head to look at him.

          “Don’t you _dare_ beat yourself up for this. Kellogg killed your husband and stole your baby. Not to mention he’s killed hundreds of other people including your husband.” He tried to get through to her.

          “What does that make me, huh?” She growled, trying not to burst into tears.

          “It makes you a grieving mother.” Nick answered.

          “No, I’m not a mother. I’m a _murderer_.” She corrected.

          “Damn it Brooklyn, you’re _not_ a murderer!” Nick screamed. This got her attention. Nick had never raised his voice in any of the times they had traveled together.

          “Have you forgotten that I killed a man for vengeance?” She shrieked.

          “And that’s commendable. That doesn’t make you a murderer.” Nick tried to reassure her.

          “Still, I could have handled the situation a lot better. I was so blinded by anger and I killed a man in cold blood.” She reminded him. Nick gently moved her hair out of her face in an attempt to get her to look at him. Finally, she looked up at him to see the forlorn look in his eyes.

          “You can’t help how you felt in that moment. To be honest, I’d have been more concerned if you _didn’t_ react the way that you did.” Nick tried to reassure her.

          “Wait, why would you be concerned if I _hadn’t_ reacted that way?” Brooklyn questioned.

          “If you hadn’t reacted that way I’d wonder if you really loved Shaun. If someone kidnapped my kid, I’d make them pay.” Nick explained.

          “Thank you Nick.” She smiled, pulling him into a hug. She shivered from the contact of his cold metal skin as she hugged him.

          “Sorry, my body doesn’t produce heat.” Nick apologized.

          “It’s okay, Nick.” She reassured him as she let go.

          “So I wanted to ask you…” She started to say.

          “What is it?” He asked with concern.

          “Do you eat or drink?” She asked with curiosity. Come to think of it, she had never seen him eat or drink anything in the time they’d be together.

          “No, my body doesn’t need sustenance.” He answered.

          “Oh, well do you sleep?” She asked.

          “No, my body doesn’t need sleep either.” He answered.

          “Well then what do you do when I’m sleeping?” She asked.

          “I take watch, making sure nothing shows up to kill us.” He answered.

          “Doesn’t that ever make you paranoid?” Brooklyn asked.

          “Hey, I gotta make sure nothing snatches you up in the night.” He joked.

          “Ha ha very funny.” She sarcastically laughed.

          “Hey, why don’t you sit with me? The stars are looking beautiful tonight.” She offered.

          “Alright.” Nick smiled, sitting next to Brooklyn.

          “This reminds me of my first date with Nate. It was snowing and I suggested we go inside, but he wanted to see the stars. So we sat in the snow as he named each constellation in the sky.” Brooklyn recalled.

          Nick gently grabbed her hand in an effort to comfort her. Brooklyn chuckled as she took his hat off his head, and put it on hers.

          “Give that back!” Nick complained. Brooklyn looked at his head to see wires sticking out of his head.

          “I’m sorry, here.” She apologized as she put his hat back on his head.

          “Oh, and Nick? I think you’re beautiful.” She smiled.

 

 

 


End file.
